


Halloween

by Lamguin



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamguin/pseuds/Lamguin
Summary: Amy has Jake handcuffed to the file cabinets and need information.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Halloween

Jake screamed internally, also externally; basically he just screamed.

_ How did this happen again? _ He thought, trying to yank his hand through the cuffs which had him attached to the file cabinet. At least he hadn’t been betrayed this time, this year Amy had cuffed both his hands to the file cabinet and was standing with a smirk facing him as he struggled with his restraints.

“So,” Amy began, watching Jake’s spread eagled struggling form with amusement, “where is it?”

“Where is what?” Jake returned in a very unconvincing tone.

“Please Jacob, we both know that you were the one who took the amulet from Holt, so where is it?”

“Well, Amelia, let‘s say that I did take the amulet then all I would have to do would  _ not  _ tell you where it is and I would have possession of it at midnight and would so claim victory in the name of King Jacob.”

Amy let out a slight chuckle and took a step closer to Jakes restrained form, running a hand over his chest.

“Y’know Jake, before all my plans have been about how to get the thing we’re stealing, or how to remove you from the equation, what I never realised,” she moved even closer to him now, so that her soft tits were pressed into his chest, “ is that I should be coming up with ways to make you help me.”

“Oh?” Jake said hoarsely, ignoring the problem rising in his pants.

“Yeah, So; you might’ve noticed that we haven’t had sex for over two weeks now.”

Jake felt a sinking in his chest.

“And I knew that you’d be too much of a gentleman to pester me about it,” Amy’s tone had become soft and sultry, “so now I bet you’re just about ready to  _ burst.” _

As she’d been talking Amy had snaked her hand down and then grabbed a hold of Jake’s rock hard cock, making him shudder.

“I’m right, aren’t I babe?”

Jake didn’t respond, his brain too clouded by its hornines to register what was happening. 

“So, this is what’s going to happen,” Amy said, sliding to her knees and undoing Jake’s belt buckle, “I’m going to suck you off, and if you want me to make you cum then all you have to do,” she slowly pulled his pants down, ”Is tell me where the amulet is.” With that she pulled down his boxers, his seven inch cock bouncing into view.

Amy grinned up at her husband devilishly and extended her tongue, cheekily licking the underside of his cock which she had framed in a warm hand, the other softly fondling his balls.

Try as he might Jake couldn’t resist groaning out the second he felt his wife’s tongue on his shaft; it wasn’t like he hadn’t jerked off while they hadn’t been having sex but there really was no substitute for Amy’s amazing mouth and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to hold out for long.

It took all his concentration to not shoot as soon as Amy wrapped her soft lips around his cockhead, gradually pushing her head down, taking more and more of his dick; easily deepthroat in him and taking his whole length in one go, before cumming up and slowly jerking his cock as she teasingly licked his head.

“Come on babe, tell me… you know you want to, I can make you feel soooo  _ good.  _ You just have to be a good boy and tell me where it is.”

Fuck. Amy knew he couldn’t resist dirty talk like that. But he had to.

Amy removed her hands and mouth from Jake’s cock, making him whine in desperation.

“If you tell me now, I’ll let you come on my tits.” 

Jake nodded frantically.

“It’s in the bottom of the jar of whatever Charles is fermenting in his desk.”

“Good boy.” Amy grinned, quickly unbuttoning her top and pulling off her bra before sinking back down to her knees and wrapping her mouth around the top half of Jake’s dick, bobbing her head as she jerked the bottom half of his shaft, when she could tell he was about to cum she pulled her lips off of him with a *pop* and wanked his cock faster, aiming it at her tits.

Jake groaned as he shot rope after rope of jizz across his wife’s breasts, legs shaking from pleasure.

When Jake’s orgasm had subsided Amy let go of his cock with a grin then began using her bra to scrape off his cum, not bothering to clean herself off completely, only getting the bigger splodges; it wasn’t like it would be the first time she’d had cum covered tits at work.

When she was done she buttoned up her shirt again and pushed her cum soaked bra into her husband's mouth before winking at him and striding out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome


End file.
